


Murder on the Orient Express

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Is A Troll, Bucky messes with Tony, Character(s) of Color, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Muslim Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Romani Character, Secrets Revealed, based on a novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After the Accords were dropped, there is still tension within the team. When Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce take a trip on the Orient Express, a snowstorm hits. A series of mysterious events spearheads murder. Too many suspects and too few clues cloud their judgement.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the crossover fusion. I admit to wanting to write this fusion for a long while. The problem was finding the right fandom to fuse with one of my favorite stories. I added some extra characters and my own twists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve continue to stay in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on one of my top favorite mysteries; Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express. I merely added some extra characters and my own twists. I'm going for a variety of characters with different nationalities. I borrowed several characters from Agents of Shield for this fic. I posted the proper tags to warn everyone.  
> This takes place in the MCU; even if the comic book description applies here to the Maximoff twins. Pietro and Wanda will be Romani, not Sokovian. Wanda will also be a redhead with green eyes.  
> ETA: Am going by the comic theory that Bucky went off the grid in 1973 and got his memories back for a short time before the Russian section of HYDRA caught back up to him. It's canon that HYDRA was afraid of the Winter Soldier. The last thing they would want is for Bucky to regain himself and go rogue yet again. The Asset is already dangerous. They really don't want him for an enemy. So there's no way they would send him anywhere where he could potentially be recognized or triggered. So while HYDRA did kill Howard and Maria Stark, someone else took that hit. Zemo just saw an opportunity to mess with Tony further.

**Earth, 2018;**

Two years had passed since the fateful fight in Siberia. Steve Rogers was still hiding in Wakanda. He did not want to return to the United States. The heroes that aided Steve were pardoned.

Clint went home to the farm and his family. Scott went back to California and to his daughter. The others had elected to remain behind in Wakanda.

Steve had a new team; Bucky, Sam, the twins, T'Challa, and some new allies. Some former SHIELD agents and other super powered humans had moved to Wakanda needing sanctuary.

Bucky was never placed in cryo, but let Wanda help him. Bucky slowly got better, and him and Steve fell in love. Things were slowly looking up.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They settled into their wing of the castle. They cuddled up close.

"Tony owes you a huge apology." Bucky was saying.

"He owes you one more than me." Steve replied.

"He was the one who tried to kill us." Bucky huffed. He was still extremely unhappy about Stark's murder attempt on Steve. Steve had only been defending him dammit! Steve shook his head.

"Can we please not talk about this?" he pleaded. Bucky looked at him and softened.

"Sure." he relented. Then Bucky and Steve resumed kissing and cuddling.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony and Bruce were holed up in Tony's lab doing experiments. After Bruce and Thor's adventure, Bruce had returned to Avengers Tower. The science brothers were focused on their work.

"How is everything, Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Fine so far." Bruce replied. They continued to chat, eventually the subject turned to their teammates.

"Have you talked to Bucky and Steve?" Bruce asked.

"No. Why would I?" Tony frowned.

"He wants an apology and the Accords gone." Bruce explained.

"The Accords are nice and dead." Tony replied.

"Still. You were out of line. You tried to kill them, despite knowing that Zemo was screwing with us. Steve was only defending his beloved friend. Natasha said that Bucky was all Steve had for a long time. Long before he ever met any of us." Bruce pointed out. Tony grew angry.

"You don't get to judge me!" Tony fumed. They were completely distracted by their brewing argument to pay attention to their experiment. A mix blew up. The resulting explosion shocked them and shook the whole room...


	2. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends reunite and spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_London City Airport, London, United Kingdom;_ **

Tony read through the newspaper. All of sudden, he noticed a pair of lovers embracing.

Lance and Bobbi hugged and kissed each other. They couldn't keep away from each other.

"Wait. It's not time yet." Bobbi cautioned, holding up a hand. Lance pulled away and spotted Tony. He froze up, causing Bobbi to look over. They instantly pulled apart and tried to act like nothing happened. Tony shook his head. They were so obvious.

* * *

**_Corinthia, London;_ **

A hour or so later, Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony met at the hotel. They hugged each other.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Pepper beamed.

"It's been awhile. How are you two?" Rhodey asked.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper had some alone time in their hotel room. They cuddled up close.

"It was good seeing Rhodey again." Pepper was saying.

"I missed him." Tony declared.

"I bet that he missed you too." Pepper smiled. They resumed cuddling and kissing.

* * *

**_Venice-Simplon-Orient Express train;  
_ **

Ross and his two associates, Darya Ivanov and Elizabeth Aston met up. Ross's aura was full of arrogance. He was handed a newspaper and mail. Then they sat in their seats and waited for the train to move forward.

* * *

**_Berth #3;_ **

Bucky and Steve were relaxing on their honeymoon. The husbands had been left alone. They cuddled up close.

"I haven't been on a train since the Alps." Bucky was saying.

"I remember getting on one after I was brought out from the ice." Steve admitted. Bucky winced at the painful memory.

"Let's forget about that memory." he quickly suggested. Then he wrapped his arm tighter around Steve as they looked out the window.


	3. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night brings strange occurrences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

Tony and Pepper boarded the Orient Express. They were roomed with another person. Their roommate was a beautiful brunette with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry, but this room is already booked." she stated. The conductor; T'Challa came in and explained.

"Mr. Harris did not come, so we placed you with this passenger." The woman sighed and shook her head. She put down her bag and made her way to the food cart for some water.

* * *

At lunch; the passengers mingled in the dining car. Bucky and Steve were sitting at their own table; lost in their own world.

Jiaying and Skye introduced themselves to the Maximoff twins.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Wanda and this is my twin brother Pietro." the redhead girl said.

"Nice to meet you both." Skye smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve locked the door of their own compartment. They kissed passionately as they stripped down.

Bucky grabbed the lube and started slicking up his own fingers. He proceeded to carefully prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

He took it slow as he fucked into Steve, wanting to take his time. After what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was about half a hour, they came with pants and deep moans. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve sighed and held into each other.

* * *

**_Dining car, Orient Express;  
_ **

Tony was just finishing up his meal when Ross approached him. Ross was smirking as usual.

"Stark, how would you like to be my bodyguard? I'll pay you twenty thousand dollars." he said.

"Nope." Tony said, wiping his mouth. He got up and walked to his room, leaving a speechless Ross behind.

* * *

As the train continued on to Italy; a series of bizarre events happened. Starting with a snowstorm that hit during the night. As the train made a pit stop to restock and send off mail; it was snowing heavily.

Then Tony was preparing for bed, an exclamation in French could be heard from next door. Tony got up and pulled open the door. He saw T'Challa knocking on Ross's door. A moment later, a voice apologized.

"Merci. A nightmare." the voice said.

"Okay, sweet dreams." T'Challa responded. Tony shut the door and returned to lay down. He was about to drift off when Bucky and Steve made a huge commotion. Tony sprang out of bed and rushed to open the door. He looked out and saw Steve holding on to Bucky?

"There is someone in our room!" Steve exclaimed. Bucky was struggling out of his husband's arms.

"Let me go, Steve, I'll kill the son of bitch!" Bucky shouted. T'Challa tried to calm them. Tony sighed as he returned to bed. He drifted off to sleep, but something else woke him. He got up and opened the door only to see someone in a kimono walking away. He looked over and saw T'Challa reading his newspaper. He raised his eyebrows. Spooked, Tony shut the door quickly.


	4. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SoSC will be updated next.  
> The characters mentioned here all come from the Marvel fandom; the MCU and the comics.

Tony woke up late and met with Rhodey. Soon, they spotted Elizabeth knocking at Ross' door incessantly. She balanced a tray in her hands.

Eventually, they went over and kicked in the door. They saw Ross lying there, very much dead. Blood dripped from his lips.

Elizabeth jumped when she saw the dead body. Her tray fell from her hands. Moments later, she rushed out and notified one of the attendants.

* * *

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

A hour later, the news were all over the car. The passengers began to panic. A murder had taken place under their noses and they had no clue who did it. Some people had opinions.

Bucky and Steve were especially terrified. They began to yell in their panic. Rhodey came in and held his hand up. The crowd quieted to listen to him.

"We have a detective on board. Do not panic and answer all of his questions." he said.

* * *

Elsewhere, a meeting took place. A certain group could not calm down. They sat in a group and talked in hushed voices.

"We need to all get our stories straight." the leader said.

"This will be a really long wait." they groaned.

* * *

**_second class carriag_ _e,_** **_Orient Express;  
_ **

Tony met with Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce Banner, and Helen Cho in the next carriage. They wanted to solve the mystery. So Tony began the investigation by returning to the scene of crime with Bruce in tow.

While Bruce examined Ross's body, Tony talked with Darya. Tony was then given a stack of letters.

"Those are threatening letters he received through the mail. Those ones he kept, but the first letters were destroyed." Darya explained. When Bruce finished his examination, he made an announcement.

"There are 14 stab wounds. The angles are too different for one person. It had to be more than one." he said.

Tony resumed his search and found all kinds of clues from a lady's kerchief to the ashtray filled with charred scraps.

"His watch stopped at 1:15AM. We have the time of murder." he said. Tony was happy that they had enough evidence.

"Carefully collect the evidence." he said.

"Also get me a hat box." he finished.

* * *

**_Berth #3;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They tried to relax in their bedroom as they cuddled up close.

"When do you think help will come?" Steve was asking.

"We are far away from any communications." Bucky replied.

"I'm scared." Steve confessed. For an answer, Bucky nuzzled him and tried to reassure him the best as he could.


	5. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony analyzes a piece of evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Berth 2, Orient Express;_ **

Tony and Rhodey looked at the evidence. There were threatening letters and multiple stab wounds. The bedroom door had been locked from the inside. A lady's handkerchief, charred paper, cigarette butts and burnt matches were found.

"This makes sense, but at the same time, not really." Tony was saying.

"Alright. Let's get to work." he declared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tony carefully removed wire netting from the hat box. Then placed the scrap on top. He used a delicate chemical mix to decipher the charred paper. A message appeared;

"Remember Operation Paperclip." Tony's interest was peaked.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"I need to show the others." he decided.

* * *

**_Berth 1, Orient Express;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. Pepper made Tony lay down and cuddle with her.

"I'm happy that I figured it out." Tony was saying.

"How did you get the writing?" Pepper wanted to know.

"A lot of trial, error, and luck." Tony answered. They snuggled closer. They could relax knowing that they were one step closer to the truth.

* * *

After lunch, the detectives set up shop in the dining car. They got the recorders ready and got together a list of questions.

"Ross was a HYDRA leader." Tony announced. Shocked silence before everyone gasped and talked talking at once. They were disgusted.

"He seemed off to me." Bruce mused.

"Now, we must get some answers." Rhodey declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lance and Bobbi met up in a secret location. This meeting was supposed to be private after all. Since the couple didn't want anyone to know about their relationship.

After securing privacy, they kissed. Their kisses were sweet and gentle. Then Lance and Bobbi sat down to cuddle and kiss some more.


	6. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic sets in for an organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

Tony, Helen, Pepper, Bruce, and Rhodey gathered in the dining car. They needed to interview the passengers and conductor. Before beginning, they went over what they knew.

"Okay, we need to talk about the conductor; T'Challa." Tony began.

"He seems pretty nice." Bruce shrugged. Helen looked through the files before settling on said file. 

"What about the twins?" Helen wanted to know.

"They are Romani. They were targeted by the Nazis and HYDRA. Could they have known about Ross?" Tony mused.

"It's definitely possible." Pepper had to admit. Then the conversation came to an end,

"Bring in T'Challa first." Rhodey said. The conductor was brought in. T'Challa was casual and unfazed.

"We are going to ask you a few questions." Tony started.

* * *

Within five minutes, the interview was underway. The detectives listened to him carefully. Then the moment came for Tony to make his announcement.

"Ross was HYDRA. Did you already know?" he wanted to know.

"Absolutely not! He was HYDRA?" T'Challa was shocked. How did this slip under his nose?

"Thank you for your time, sir." Pepper said. Then Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were called next. They walked in.

"Did you know about Ross?" Tony asked. The twins were interested. What did they not know?

* * *

About ten minutes later, Tony was questioning Pietro and Wanda. He started off by verifying the information on their passports. Then he slowly worked his way up to asking them the vital question.

"Did you know that Ross was HYDRA?" he asked. They were shocked before anger overtook them.

"No! If we had know, we wouldn't be near the bastard!" Pietro shouted.

"They orphaned us!" Wanda added. The detectives were taken aback before Tony recovered to say,

"Thank you for your time." he said. 

* * *

After the twins left, Tony and the others talked for a bit.

"The twins have a good reason to kill him." Helen was saying.

"We can't afford to jump to conclusions. We haven't finished the list yet." Tony pointed out.

"Alright. Then what are waiting for?" Bruce responded.

"Let's get to work." Tony replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, an emergency meeting was called. The leader was especially anxious.

"We have a problem on our hands. Someone knows about Ross being HYDRA." they announced.

"Someone was supposed to destroy the notes." someone else added. They looked at each other.

"I did!" said person protested. They could only sigh.

"Now we are on damage control." the leader stated.

"Claim total ignorance." they finished.


	7. Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigators discuss possible inference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. SoSC will be updated next.

**_Berth 1, Orient Express;_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. They cuddled close.

"I'm not so sure about this case. There are too many suspects." Tony was saying.

"We can do it." Pepper responded.

"I hope that we can." Tony replied. Then they snuggled closer and relaxed.

* * *

  ** _dining car;  
_**

The detectives gathered back in the dining car to resume interviews. Jiaying and Skye were brought in.

"Where were you when Ross was murdered?" Rhodey questioned.

"I was playing poker and Mom felt motion sick so she went to bed." Skye began.

"She spent the last sixteen years raising me alone so she needed the break." she finished. The detectives respected Jiaying a lot because being a single parent could be tough.

"Thank you for speaking with me." Rhodey smiled.

"It was no problem. I hope that we helped." Jiaying answered.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery meeting took place. The group was plotting.

"How will we prevent them from telling the public about us?" someone asked.

"It's time to play one of our aces." the leader responded.

"We still have time. Do not worry." they added. They sighed in relief. Hopefully this ace would make them back off.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky, Steve, and Sam met in an empty berth. Steve was worried and Bucky tried to comfort him.

"They haven't called us in yet." Sam mused.

"Bucky, I'm really scared." Steve admitted.

"Don't be, baby. We'll be fine." Bucky reassured. Steve tried to believe him, but the fear refused to leave.

"Okay, Bucky." he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and the others discussed their theories.

"So do you think someone out there knows that we know about Ross?" Tony wanted to know.

"I don't know. Maybe." Bruce said.

"I'm terrified." Pepper said.

"We all are." Helen agreed.

"Let's not worry about that just yet." Rhodey responded.


	8. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't happy after the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. I'll be returning to SoSC after this. I want to have the fic finished this weekend.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Helen, and Bruce talked about the next names on their list.

"James Buchanan Barnes was a former POW." Rhodey mentioned.

"Was he held by HYDRA?" Helen wanted to know.

"Yes, and that is motive enough to kill Ross," Rhodey replied.

"We just have to prove that he knew about Ross's role in HYDRA." he finished.

"We have to wait for the interview." Pepper pointed out.

"Jumping to conclusions without the whole picture won't end well." she warned.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve arrived to the interview. Steve held the master key gingerly.

"I found this key in our room." he announced.

"That's the master key, Tony." Pepper gasped. Tony thanked the men and took said key to add it to their evidence. Then everyone took their seats and Tony began the interview,

"Where were you when Ross was killed?" he demanded. Bucky bristled at the detective's tone.

'The nerve! Fine, if this was how he wanted to play it, he'd give him what he wanted. The wise guy would regret it.' he thought. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"We were in bed. Together." he began.

* * *

A hour later, the interview was well underway. True to his inner vow, Bucky had proceeded to make Tony regret his actions.

"Stevie and I were having quite a bit of fun. It's been awhile, so we were at it for most of the night." Bucky elaborated. He was cocky and calm as he detailed everything that they did in the bedroom.

Tony got every gritty detail out of Bucky. Steve was mortified and embarrassed while the other detectives looked like they regretted everything.

"Stevie's ass is mine, Stark. Don't even think about it." Bucky stated. Before he could continue speaking, Steve jumped into his lap and covered his mouth.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" he exclaimed.

"Anthony Edward Stark, don't encourage him!" Pepper scolded.

"I think that's enough for today." Helen proclaimed.

* * *

A hour later, Rhodey, Tony, and Bruce talked about the interview. Tony was looking sheepish while the others were exasperated.

"He gave away too much unnecessary information." Bruce was saying.

"Tony egged him on so we didn't get much." Rhodey groaned.

"Next time, we'll ask the questions." Bruce decided.

* * *

**_Berth 3;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were back in their compartment. Steve was still upset with Bucky so he sat on the edge of the bed reading.

"Come on, Steve. Stark had it coming. He was messing with us so I messed with him." Bucky pleaded as he reached out to touch Steve's hand. The blond pulled away in reply. Bucky sighed and laid down. Eventually, Steve softened and relented,

"I forgive you for now. Next time, let me talk and don't treat me like a piece of meat ever again." he declared.

"I promise, baby. I'm so sorry." Bucky replied. Steve turned for a soft peck. Bucky held on for one more kiss that turned into more.

They stripped down, and Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky proceeded to wrap his love's thighs around his waist. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve slowly while he kissed his apologies into his skin. Steve moaned and gripped his shoulders. Then the brunette sucked Steve into his mouth. Steve squirmed and begged,

"Please, more!" Bucky pulled away and slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve slowly and took his time.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality about fifteen minutes, Steve shook as he orgasmed. Bucky soon came deep inside of Steve and stifled their moans in a kiss.

As they came down, they kissed and nuzzled each other.


	9. Sadden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce calls Betty to give her the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. There won't be any updates until Monday. Sorry, but rl happened.  
> In this uni, there's no Hulk, no super soldiers, etc. But SHIELD and HYDRA both exist. Betty never disowned her father, but they were estranged. Bruce and Betty are dating in this uni.

**_Berth 1, Orient Express;_ **

Tony and Pepper discussed the remaining suspects.

"This is stressful. Can we even connect these girls to him?" Pepper was saying.

"I have no idea." Tony had to admit.

"Let's just interview them and see from there." Pepper sighed.

* * *

**_dining room, Orient Express;_ **

Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey talked with Elizabeth and Kamala Khan. Elizabeth was in her early 30s while Kamala was in her teens. The former had been Ross' secretary while Kamala was an exchange student. The pair didn't look scared in the least.

"Kamala, you are on a vacation right?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. My parents wanted me to travel." Kamala began,

"I am Muslim. I was saving for pilgrimage but they insisted that I come." she finished.

"Where were you when Ross was killed?" Bruce wanted to know. Kamala sighed,

"I was watching a poker game."

* * *

**_Berth 4, Orient Express;  
_ **

_Kamala watched a poker game going on. Trip, Skye, and the twins had cards in their hands as they played. The poker game was for candy and chips. It was playful and fun. They played three rounds.  
_

_"Alright, game over." Trip announced. They packed up the cards and called it a night._

* * *

**_dining room, Orient Express;  
_ **

The investigators discussed the outcome of the interview.

"We have to add Kamala to the list." Rhodey stated. The others had to agree. Muslims had been targets of hatred ever since the 9/11 attacks. HYDRA had taken advantage of the anti Muslim sentiments to attempt to eradicate the Muslims.

"What about Elizabeth?" Helen wanted to know.

"She's a huge question mark." Bruce replied.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Tony decided.

* * *

A hour later, Bruce called Betty. He had some bad news to impart.

"Hello? It's me, Bruce." Bruce began.

"Bruce, it's so good to hear from you." Betty smiled.

"How are you Betty?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Betty replied. Bruce sighed,

"Betty, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father is dead." he began.

"What? No, he's not. He can't be." Betty spoke in denial.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as she began to sob.


	10. Narrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives interview more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TSM will be updated tmw.

**_dining room, Orient Express;_ **

Darya was brought in. She looked at them and knew that she had to confess. but she was scared and didn't want to give the game up.

"Darya, what's with the fake I.D.?" Pepper asked.

"I can't travel using my real name." Darya sighed,

"My name is Natasha Romanov." she finished.

"The Natasha Romanov?!" Tony gasped.

"You grew up in the Red Room, right?" he asked.

"Yes. My reputation precedes me, I see." Natasha responded.

"Of course. You and HYDRA obviously don't get along." Rhodey replied.

* * *

**_Berth 14, Orient Express_ **

Jiaying and Skye bonded. They played cards. The pair had a ton of fun. Jiaying kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled.

* * *

**_dining room, Orient Express;_ **

Bruce, Tony, and others called in Jiaying.

"Jiaying, why did you not tell us about SHIELD?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Not in front of Skye." Jiaying stated. So the group moved off to speak in private. After they ended up in another carriage, they resumed their conversation.

"I don't want Skye to be in danger." Jiaying explained. They sat down and began talking. Rhodey and Bruce carefully asked Jiaying questions.

"Did you rescue Bucky Barnes?" Bruce asked.

"No. That wasn't my area of expertise." Jiaying responded.

"Was it true that HYDRA tried to brainwash them?" Rhodey wanted to know.

"Yeah. They did it to a lot of POWs." Jiaying admitted.

"Who took on the rescue mission?" Bruce continued his line of questioning.

"Isabella Hartley, Steve Rogers, and Peggy Carter." Jiaying recalled.

"What about the rest?" Rhodey followed up.

"Borbala Szavo, Spencer Woods, Antwan Tehrani, Clint Barton, Melinda May, Natasha Romanov, and Sharon Carter." Jiaying listed.

"Thank you for your time." came the reply.

"You're welcome." Jiaying replied.

* * *

**_dining room;_ **

Tony and the other detectives talked. They had a couple leads now.

"Natasha has a clear motive." Tony was saying.

"Yeah. Natasha would want Ross dead." Bruce agreed.

"We can try our best to find a connection." Tony suggested.

"Wait, there's still six people left to talk to." Pepper protested.

'We need to finish off the list." Rhodey sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of people gathered. They were uneasy.

"They're nearly done." a person said.

"So far, they are suspicious of some of us." another person grumbled.

"Some stuff are public record. Nothing I can do about it." the leader spoke flatly.

"I have a terrible feeling. The other shoe might just drop." the original speaker sighed.

"We'll play our hand then." the leader said.

"It's the only way." they finished.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the investigators keep investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

Tony and Pepper interviewed Kara and Robbie. They weren't too nervous about the interview.

"What do you do for a living?" Pepper asked.

"I am a mechanic." Robbie replied.

"I am on leave." Kara answered. Tony and Pepper looked through their notes.

"Kara, were you taken hostage?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah. It was a painful time." Kara admitted.

"Robbie, how are you doing, after losing the last of your family?" Pepper continued her line of questioning.

"Still grieving. I miss them so much." Robbie sighed sadly.

"It is okay. We understand." Pepper responded. The interview ended after a few more questions.

* * *

In another carriage; Bruce and Betty talked over the phone. They compared all of the intel they had gathered. They talked about themselves and made each other happy. When it was time to say goodbye, Bruce and Betty blew each other kisses and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing for a game of blackjack. The twins had a lot of fun playing around.

"I win!" Pietro grinned. He laid out two Kings and an Ace.

"Oh really? I have twenty-one with four cards. That means that I win," Wanda smirked. She collected the candy in the middle and laughed all the way to their room.

* * *

**_Berth #3;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their berth with the door locked. They cuddled up close. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Berth 1;_ **

Tony and Pepper returned to their compartment. They needed to fresh up a bit, so they pulled their luggage down from the shelf. A kimono in a white and red design fell down on top of their heads.

"I don't own this!" Pepper exclaimed in shock. Tony burst into hysterical laughter and bounced up and down.

"I've got it!" he shouted.


	12. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes an interrogation too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

"Well, it certainly is a fashion statement." Lance snarked as Tony and Pepper walked in with the kimono draped over an arm.

"That's not the point, but thank you." Tony replied as Bobbi walked in.

"Stark, nice kimono." she stated.

* * *

**_Berth 3;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled up close.

"I just want this trip to be over." Steve was saying.

"Me too, Stevie." Bucky replied.

"After this, we are never doing this again." Steve vowed. Bucky nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, baby."

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives interviewed Lance and Bobbi. Tony was visibly suspicious, and the pair tried to act normal.

"Bobbi, where were you the night of the murder?" Tony asked. Bobbi spoke calmly;

"I was in my room."

"Anyone that can corroborate?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Lance will." came the confident reply.

"Anyone else? You two being close is not credible enough to be an alibi." Tony wanted to know.

"I'm sure that he will be enough." Bobbi was unfazed.

"What were you two doing? How do you know each other?" Tony asked pointedly. Lance got furious.

"None of your business!" he snarled, stepping in front of Bobbi protectively. The detectives jumped back. Rhodey stepped in. It was time to end the interview.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the detectives were rattled. They hadn't expected Lance to get this angry.

"You almost screwed us over!" Rhodey admonished.

"They were going to stall." Tony defended his case.

"Cool it next time." Rhodey replied. Tony huffed but listened to Rhodey.

* * *

**_Berth 15;_ **

Lance and Bobbi were alone after the interview. They were still angry. So they went to Lance's room for some time alone. They cuddled to calm down.

"He is so infuriating!" Bobbi was saying.

"Don't let him bait you." Lance replied.

"Alright," Bobbi sighed.

"Next time, I am fighting fire with fire." she vowed. They they relaxed and kissed.


	13. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy sits and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. TSM will be updated next.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

The detectives got together to discuss the last two suspects; Trip and Sam. They were absolutely exhausted from the various interviews. They were hoping to at least eliminate some suspects.

"Last two people left are Trip and Sam." Rhodey announced. Bruce remembered something vital.

"Ross definitely had a past." he spoke up.

"I found out some more intel. Betty helped." he added.

"Like what?" Tony asked curiously. He knew from Ross's dossier that he and his daughter had been long estranged. So there was no chance that Ross's daughter would try to whitewash anything he did. Bruce and several others had vouched for her integrity.

"For starters, the mission to rescue Bucky was a success, but Isabelle Hartley lost her life." Bruce began.

"Ross got the SHIELD agents demoted, some even quit. He couldn't touch Steve because he was a civilian and well protected." he finished.

"The teammates would be pissed!" Tony exclaimed.

"There also was a Falcon Project." Bruce recalled.

"What was that?" Helen wanted to know.

"It was a paratrooper experiment. Sam was part of it." Bruce answered. He then took out a file and passed it around. They looked at said file and gasped.

"We have a smoking gun." Rhodey said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam and Trip were finally brought in. As promised, Tony had to keep quiet and let the others ask the questions.

"What do you do for a living?" Rhodey started.

"I work for the VA. I host a group therapy session." Sam replied.

"And I work freelance as an investigator." Trip added.

"Any specific company?" Helen asked.

"None. I work alone now. Ross hired me." Trip answered.

"Thank you for your time." they said.

* * *

**_Berth 1;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled.

"We're getting closer." Tony was saying.

"That intel was a gold mine." Pepper nodded.

"We just need to capitalize." Tony declared. They dropped the conversation to finally relax.

* * *

While the couple was relaxing, the secret group met again. They were irritated and tired of interference.

"They must be stopped!" a person exclaimed.

"They are done with interviews. We can wait it out." the leader replied. The group looked at each other.

"We'll wait. But not for long." a female relented.

"Don't worry, even if they do figure it out. There is nothing they can do." the leader promised.

* * *

**_Berth 3;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their berth. Steve straddled Bucky and kissed him hard.

Bucky nipped at his nipples and kissed down his abdomen. Bucky got the lube out of the bedside table and flipped them over. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully all the while kissing him.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pressed into Steve and thrust fast, beginning a quick pace. Eventually, they came hard and nipped at skin and lips.

As they recovered from their highs, Bucky kissed him playfully and got up.

"Round two in the shower?" he suggested.


	14. Another Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve relax together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted tmw.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

The detectives gathered together to exchange theories. They all had different theories. There is a clear split here; some for Bucky and some for Lance and Bobbi." Rhodey was saying. Pepper looked to Tony.

"Kamala, Sam, the twins, and Natasha probably have motives too." Helen pointed out.

"We are back to where we started. Great." Tony groaned. Frustration built. Who killed Ross?

* * *

**_Berth #3;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their berth. They sat on their bed. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve. They spooned together against one another. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek and laid down for a nap.

* * *

**_Orient Express;_ **

Tony explored the train beyond the passenger cars. He found a conductor's uniform in a closet by the staff car. He picked up said uniform and examined it. 

"Whose uniform is this?" he pondered. It couldn't belong to T'Challa. It was in the wrong size! Shrugging, he moved on. He passed through without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

**_Berth #15;_ **

Lance and Bobbi were in Lance's room. They cuddled. Eventually, they relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Berth #1;_ **

Tony returned to his berth with the uniform. He paced the floor in deep thought. Nuggets of information raced through his mind. His eyes went wide as he remembered something.

Wait a minute. It couldn't be! A light bulb lit on inside his head.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed. He had finally figured it out! He had to tell the others!


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts the suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.  
> Heads up everyone; starting next Monday or Tues, I will be out of town for 2 weeks. Meaning that I won't be able to update until May 31 for sure. So I am trying to finish this fic and TSM asap.

**_carriage in Orient Express;_ **

Tony called a meeting of the passengers. Rhodey and Helen went around and called everyone. Some of the passengers refused to come out. Rhodey sighed before passing Tony's message on.

"If you do not attend, we are telling the media that you killed Ross." he announced.

"You can't do that, asshole!" Bucky lashed out.

"I don't make the rules." Rhodey replied.

"Whatever, Rhodes." came the reply.

* * *

**_dining car;_ **

Bucky and Steve entered the dining room early. They were vastly furious.

"What is it?!" Bucky shouted angrily. Then they saw an empty car and realized that they were the first ones there. Bucky shrugged before sitting down with Steve besides him. Steve cuddled him to calm down.

"We'll be okay." he promised.

* * *

Minutes later, the suspects all gathered in the dining car. Tony and T'Challa got into a confrontation.

"I know who you are." Tony announced.

"Who am I then?" T'Challa replied.

"The Prince of Wakanda, well, now technically king. Your father T'Chaka was killed by HYDRA." came the reply. The king stiffened.

"You have a reason to want Ross to die." Tony stated.

* * *

**_dining car;_ **

The suspects got more and more uncomfortable with each revelation Tony made. T'Challa was devastated.

"Peggy Carter, reveal yourself." Tony spoke; looking to Elizabeth. The woman froze.

"But I'm Elizabeth." she tried.

"Every one of you are connected to SHIELD in some way. It would be easy to find your name." Tony responded. He looked to the others.

"Lance, Kara, Bobbi, and Trip; you all were SHIELD agents until Ross demoted you all. Bucky; you was rescued by them from HYDRA. Steve; you are Bucky's devoted husband." he revealed.

"No, I quit when HYDRA took me." Kara corrected.

"They were what?!" Bucky shouted. Robbie scoffed,

"I'm not SHIELD." he said.

"Us either," the twins and Kamala chorused.

"No, but you were targeted by HYDRA in some form." Tony replied.

"Robbie, HYDRA killed your brother Gabriel and uncle Eli. The twins and Kamala lost their parents because of HYDRA." he added. He then turned to Jiaying.

"You need to stop lying whenever you are questioned." he declared.

* * *

Tony stared the suspects down in the dining car as he went on to unravel their lies.

"You swapped around names when you first talked to us. Borbala and Antwan are variants for Barbara and Antoine." he proclaimed. Jiaying flinched away but tried to stay composed.

"Also, stop withholding information. You failed to mention that HYDRA had your husband killed. When he prevented them from kidnapping Skye. Same applies to you, Kamala. When were you going to tell us that your grandparents have custody over you and your brother?" Tony chided before turning to Trip.

"Trip, Ross didn't hire you because he tried to hire me. Perhaps, I should have taken the case instead of turning him down." Tony finished. Trip eyed him warily. However, Tony wasn't done by a long shot;

"Why did you all have to lie? You could have told us the truth. Why, why, why?!" he ranted.

"Maybe they felt they had to lie. No one expected us on this train." Rhodey suggested.

"Well, they'll have to tell us the truth now." Tony replied.


	16. Sleep Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 will be posted tmw. As I mentioned before, i want to finish this fic asap.

The suspects shifted uneasily as Tony eyed them. The other detectives were shocked at the amount of secrets revealed. However, the bombshells wasn't yet done.

"Bucky and Steve planned this murder." Tony announced. The detectives gasped while the passengers were shocked that Stark had actually figured it out. Bucky and Steve froze before Steve erupted.

"Ross deserved it! He was their ring leader and he tortured Bucky and Kara for his twisted amusement!" Steve vented. Bucky stepped in front of Steve to protect him.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Bruce commented.

"We have two solutions. The other investigators will help me choose." Tony announced. He resumed speaking,

"Number 1 is the simple solution. Someone on the outside killed him."

"The killer snuck on this train with a conductor's uniform or a kimono and used a master key to get in Ross's berth. After killing him, they jumped off during the storm and are long gone." he revealed.

"However, the second solution is more complex." he stated.

* * *

The berth was vibrating with an uneasy tension. Tony picked up the cup of coffee on the nearby table and took a sip before he resumed speaking. 

"Number 2, you all have motives but alibis for each other. So, you're all in this conspiracy together." he revealed. The group froze.

"Visualize it. The night of the murder went like this..." he began.

* * *

_**Berth #2, Orient Express;  
** _

_Darya visited Ross in his berth. Ross had a stack of papers in front of him._

_"Another briefing? Really?" she sighed._

_"I have more notes to dictate." came the reply. So Darya took down more notes while Ross dictated. As Ross went through his paperwork, Darya unlocked the bolt behind her._

_On the other side, Steve unlatched the bolt. The plan was now in motion._

_Elizabeth brought mail to Ross. While he read, she slipped some sleeping meds into Ross's drink. She then left and waited for the drug to work._

* * *

_**Berth #3;** _

_Bucky and Steve were alone in their berth, kissing and teasing each other. Bucky gripped his hips and ground into him. Then he got the lube.  
_

_He coated his fingers with lube and prepared Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and pulled out. He thrust back in, starting a hard, fast pace. He flipped them over with Steve on top.  
_

_"Ride me." he commanded. Steve groaned and rose Bucky hard and fast, before Bucky switched positions upon again. Bucky grabbed Steve's hips and began thrusting._

_He hit his prostate over and over until Steve screamed. As their passions raged, Steve dug his nails into Bucky's shoulders, scratching them and clawed up his back._

_Eventually, they came with shouts loud enough to shake the train. As they came down from their highs, Bucky smirked and kissed Steve softly to calm him down._

* * *

_**Berth #2;** _

_Ross tried to block out the loud sex from next door as he read the latest note.  
_

_"Remember Project Paperclip." he was confused but then his eyes widened. As if on cue, the meds finally kicked in._

_Everything got fuzzy around the edges and he panicked. The rush of panic made the effects worse. Moments later, Ross fell back on the bed and fell asleep._


	17. An Almost Perfect Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony presents his theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I had one of those days yesterday.

**_Berth 16, Orient Express;_ **

_Skye, the twins, and Trip played poker while Kamala watched. The poker game was close on all sides. They were relaxed and having a lot of fun._

_"This is too close to call." Pietro complained._

_"We can finish this game and start another card game." Skye suggested._

_"Deal." Trip smiled._

* * *

**_Berth 2;  
_ **

_Ross was deep into slumber land when Natasha returned. She burned the real letters and planted clues. After winding the watch to read 1:15 AM, she smashed it. Afterwards, Natasha lit a cigarette and smoked.  
_

_Minutes later, she put the cigarette out and let out a cry. She waited to hear a door open. As if on cue, Tony opened the door just as T'Challa knocked on the door._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Merci. A nightmare." she apologized. Then she locked the door and rushed to Bucky and Steve's room. The scene was set and almost everyone was buying it._

* * *

_Several hours later, when the train was silent. Bucky opened the door and the lights were turned off. Bucky unbolted the door leading to the hallway and opened it. He returned to the room just as Steve entered, holding a dagger. Bucky went over and wrapped his fingers around the dagger.  
_

_"For our fallen brothers and sisters." they said before stabbing Ross. They stepped back to let the others take their turns. The twins went next._

_"For our parents." Wanda said before she broke down into renewed tears. Pietro glared at Ross venomously._

_"For our parents and my twin." he hissed before driving the dagger in deeper. He turned and handed the dagger to Natasha who was next. He wrapped his arms around Wanda protectively before escorting her out. Natasha, Kamala, Kara, and Robbie all stabbed Ross once before leaving. Then it was Jiaying's turn._

_"For my husband," Jiaying whispered, before striking. She handed the dagger to Skye._

_"For the father I never got the chance to know." Skye added. Then Trip, Peggy, and the other SHIELD agents had their turns and left._

_"For my best friend, Riley." Sam said before stabbing Ross and taking his leave. T'Challa went last._

_"For my father." T'Challa declared before stabbing Ross. The final act was needed before the plan was perfect._

* * *

**_Berth 2;_ **

_T'Challa pulled the duvet up, covering Ross's body. He closed and locked the door. Then he walked into Bucky and Steve's room. Steve pulled the door closed._

* * *

_**dining car;**  
_

Tony looked around at the now deathly silent audience. Tension grew amongst everyone in the car.

"That's pretty much it." he nodded.

"It's time for us to make a decision." he finished. The group got nervous and afraid. What would happen now?


	18. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-Epi will be posted next.

The detectives went out in the hall. They huddled together for a discussion. They were deeply conflicted. While Ross was HYDRA and deserved to die, murder was still a crime.

However, if the conspiracy was exposed. There would be scandal and the media would jump all over the story. The owners of the train wouldn't thank them for the negative press. The fallout from HYDRA being revealed was still being felt.

"Do we turn them in?" Helen wanted to know.

"It's a slippery slope." Bruce replied. The discussion lasted for hour. Finally, the detectives made their decision.

* * *

After they returned to the dining car, Rhodey stood up to announce their decision.

"We've made our decision." he announced.

"We will go through with solution number one." he finished. The passengers sighed and relaxed. Some even jumped up with cries of pure joy. Lance and Bobbi kissed. Tony and the others left.

* * *

After the detectives left, the wine bottles were popped open and toasts were made. They were happy and laughing.

The women and Sam hugged each other, Bucky, and Steve to congratulate. While Lance and the remaining men shook Bucky and Steve's hands. Tony watched their joy from the shadows.

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled up close.

"We're free!" Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"We don't have to worry about jail." he responded.

"I don't have to be away from you." Steve said. Bucky and Steve kissed and settled down for the night.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony opened his eyes to find himself in a brightly lit room. Pepper and Bruce were there looking concerned.

"Thank God! I thought the worst when Bruce told me what happened in the lab!" Pepper was relieved. Tony was completely confused.

"What? Was that a dream?" he asked. Now it was Pepper and Bruce's turn to be confused.

"Was what a dream?" Pepper asked. Tony sighed and shook his head.

"How did I end up in here?" he asked.

"Remember the experiment we were working on in the lab? Well, there was an explosion and you got knocked out." Bruce explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Tony mumbled before changing the subject topic.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

* * *

A few days later, Tony talked with his AIs; JARVIS and FRIDAY. He had a mission for both of them.

"JARVIS, FRIDAY, search the web for intel on those names." he started before he listed certain names.

"Yes sir." they said. Tony then sat down and pulled up his lab notes. Now to figure out where he went wrong on said experiment!


	19. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does more research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.  
> I always felt that Skye got a raw deal in canon. I know she's based on Daisy Johnson in the comics but good grief, does she have to be put through so much??? I think the writers went overboard when they turned her life into a soap opera. So things will be happening differently.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers trained. They focused on core training at the facility. They powered through the workout, experimenting with their abilities. Then they took a rest and grabbed water.

* * *

A few days later, Tony met with Natasha and Coulson.

"Do you have these agents?" Tony asked, handing over a list. Coulson read down the list.

"Yeah, I used to." he replied.

"Kara died some time ago. Trip and Skye ran when HYDRA was exposed. Lance and Bobbi had to quit after their last mission went wrong." he elaborated.

"Anyone else?" Tony wanted to know.

"Jiaying was killed by Ward. Robbie is indisposed." came the reply.

"That's all I needed to learn." Tony said.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper were alone. They cuddled up closer and kissed. Then Tony and Pepper settled in to sleep the night away.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony talked with FRIDAY and JARVIS. They had some intel to share.

"So, we have found Kamala and Peggy." Tony was saying.

"Ms. Khan is a current resident of New Jersey. Ms. Carter died two years ago." came the reply.

"Then we can talk to Kamala." Tony replied. He looked into Jiaying and Kara's deaths. He was shocked when he found out the tragic details. Kara had been taken prisoner and turned against SHIELD. She had been then used as a pawn and killed in the end. Jiaying had died protecting her daughter.

Apparently Skye's SHIELD trainer; Grant Ward had been a mole for HYDRA the entire time. He had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. When Ward was revealed to be HYDRA, Trip had taken Skye and went off the grid completely. The pair hadn't been seen ever since. Rumors had it that they had been given sanctuary in Wakanda.

Due to Skye being kidnapped as a toddler, the Johnsons did not trust SHIELD and their allies at all. They were willing to make exceptions though. The HYDRA reveal had served to solidify their determination. So the parents gladly gave Trip their blessings to take their beloved child to safety. When Ward came looking for Skye, the parents flat out refused to give him the time of day. They had died for their defiance.

"They were murdered by HYDRA. They killed them." Tony breathed. He growled in anger. He hated them with a passion and they would not succeed.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone. They played and laughed. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and beamed.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for #4 in MCF series will be posted tmw. The title is Torn Apart.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

T'Challa went through the usual day of meetings and experiments. He met with his staff and advisors. With a few exceptions, his schedule didn't deviate.

* * *

While T'Challa worked, Scott, Hope, Lance, and Bobbi went out on a double date. They went to a steak house. They ordered burgers and fries and talked. They had fun and chatted away. The date was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins, Skye, Trip, and Sam had training. They needed to be prepared for all outcomes. So the heroes focused on fighting in training.

They practiced spars with each other, becoming familiar with their partners' fighting styles. Eventually, they stopped for a break and some water.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers bonded. They watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. They laughed and cried at certain parts.

"The Niffler is just like you, Scott." Hope giggled.

"I resent that." Scott pouted. They could only laugh.

"The animals are cute, though." Wanda commented.

"I want a kneazle." Bucky said.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"To keep untrustworthy people away from Steve. He's a trouble magnet." Bucky explained. Steve pouted as Sam agreed with Bucky.

"All too true!" Sam exclaimed.

"You guys are too cruel." he grumbled. They chuckled before settling down to resume watching the movie.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They kissed passionately, while tearing at each other's clothes.

When they were nude, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When he deemed Steve ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow, Bucky was determined to drag it out.

Eventually, they reached their climaxes, Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky spilled his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled at each other. They had come a long way since the war. Things were finally looking up and could only get better.


End file.
